ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Maga-Orochi
is a kaiju from Ultraman Orb. He was put to sleep by Zoffy in the ancient times before being awakened by Jugglus Juggler through the use of the 6 Kaiju Cards of the other King Demon Beasts and Ultraman Belial's Ultra Fusion Card in the present day. *Subtitle: *Tano Subtitle: History Ultraman Orb Maga-Orochi In history, it was known to have devoured countless planets and kidnapped a beautiful princess by the name of Tamayura, until it was defeated by a warrior of light. Since then, the princess used the warrior's power to keep the seal of Maga-Orochi from being awakened, and was heralded as the protector of the forbidden forest. In present times, Jugglus Juggler used his Dark Ring, along with his King Demon Beast Kaiju Cards, to summon a giant glowing meteor from the ground. The meteor's dark energy was restrained by the protective seal of Zoffy's Ultra Fusion Card, until the mastermind used Ultraman Belial's card to completely negate the former's power. The meteor burst and revealed the Great King Demon Beast Maga-Orochi, which immediately began to rampage towards the city. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb in his Spacium Zeperion form to stop it. After being pushed back by Maga-Orochi's powerful ray, the Ultra used his Sperion Ray on it to no avail. The Great King Demon Beast charged towards him, grabbed him by the throat and flinged him across the city. Maga-Orochi then constricted Orb with its tail and discharged electrical energy to electrocute him, until the latter transformed into his Hurricane Slash form and used his Orb Lancer Shoot to break free. However, even with his speed and agility, Orb was no match for the monster. After being hit several times from the Trident Slash, Maga-Orochi caught the weapon before the Ultra could finish the attack and impaled him with its spikes. Weakened from the assault, Orb’s Color Timer begin to blink red and his Fusion Up started to show signs of dissipation. In his last resort, Orb transformed into his Burnmite form and used his Stobium Dynamite on Maga-Orochi. The resultant explosion left the monster in a seemingly charred and immobilized state. Unfortunately for Orb, the Great King Demon Beast rejuvenated itself in seconds and fired its Maga-Thunderclap on the Ultra, piercing through Orb’s energy shield and inflicting great damage. Devoid of energy and unable to carry on, Orb’s form evaporated into particles. Gai was reverted back into his human form and fell unconscious from the over-exertion. With the obstacle out of its way, Maga-Orochi continued to lay waste to the city while Jugglus Juggler laughed maniacally. Having destroyed the majority of the city, Maga-Orochi decided to lie down and rest, giving the civilians a much needed sigh of relief. However, the monster increased its vitals and brain activity while it was sleeping, according to Shin's Biological Activity Analyzer. After regaining its energy, the monster woke up and continued its warpath of destruction. When it noticed Gai trying to transform for the second time, it tried to kill him, but Princess Tamayura used her powers to keep the monster at bay in an effort to buy Gai some time to transform. Unfortunately, Maga-Orochi overwhelmed her magical powers and obliterated the princess with its Maga-Thunderclap. Enraged at the princess's ostensible death, Gai was able to draw on his anger to finally summon Ultraman Belial and complete his transformation to Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster. Unlike the previous forms, Orb's Thunder Breaster form possessed the power to fight the Great King Demon Beast head-on and actually manage to hurt it with his attacks. Orb then threw a building at Maga-Orochi, following which he grabbed it by its tail and slammed in against another. In this form, Orb was also resistant against Maga-Orochi's Maga-Thunderclap, presumably due to the fact that both the monster and Orb utilised Belial's asset. Afterwards, Orb used his Zedcium Slash to cut off the monster's tail, leaving it weakened enough to be thrown one more time. Harnessing the light and dark energies of Zoffy and Belial, Orb unleashed his Zedcium Ray for the grand finale, a beam powerful enough to knock back the monster and eventually destroy it in a fiery explosion. Bearing witness to this unexpected outcome, Jugglus Juggler became extremely furious that this powerful kaiju he resurrected was not able to defeat Orb for good. Maga-Orochi's Tail The severed tail however was kept by Jugglus as part of the components to create Zeppandon, the other two being Zetton and Pandon. Later, during the second fight between the then notorious fusion Ultra and the fusion Kaiju, Juggler's choice to have made Orochi a component of the latter proved to be a grave mistake, one that led to Zeppandon, and his, downfall. After Orb saved the SSP, Naomi kept to her promise and "saved" Orb, rising Orb's Origin form, during this, Orb retrieved the Orb Calibur from Orochi's tail and used it to defeat Zeppandon. Maga-Orochi Tano Near the end of the series, Maga-Orochi was reborn as Maga-Orochi Tano '''after an energy spike at Tokyo Tower was given an unnecessary boost by a government rocket. He rampaged throughout the city and began to consume the planet, along with summoning and launching numerous attacks from past King Devil Beasts. After interrogating Juggler, Gai immediately took a look a planet being consumed and transformed into Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster once more, since that form defeated the monster last time. Before he can kick him in the face from the air, the monster shot him down with his Thunderclap, sending him crashing down. When he got back up, Orb defended against the monster's tentacles and techniques with his own, including the Zedcium Slash as a shield for the Maga Flash, and then tried to close the monster's mouth, but he fired his Thunderclap from his eyes. The Ultra also tried to use his physical strength to defeat the monster in close combat, but Orochi Tano opened his mouth and unleashed his Maga-Odor from his mouth, repeling the Ultra long enough for the kaiju to close in, bite him, and absorb his energy. Deciding to get serious, Orb changed into his Orb Origin form and fired his Orb Supreme Calibur at Maga-Orochi Tano, only for him to absorb the beam attack as he came in on him, grabbed his Orb Calibur with his mouth and then tossed it away as he resumed his fight with the Ultra. While the latter tried his best to beat him without his sword, he ended up getting blasted with the kaiju's numerous attacks until he seemingly killed the Ultra with a Maga-Flash through the chest. He then went on to finish what he started after seeing him dissipate into particles. Data : Maga-Orochi can fire a powerful lightning ray from its mouth. *Durability: Maga-Orochi's body is able to withstand beam attacks, such as Orb's Sperion Ray. *Electrocution: Maga-Orochi can electrocute enemies after constricting them with its tail. *Self Healing: Maga-Orochi is capable of healing itself when damaged. Shown when it was burned by Orb's Stobium Dynamite. *Strength: Maga-Orochi is capable of lifting its foes up without any trouble and also stop their attacks. This is shown when it is able to stop Orb's Trident Slash by grabbing the Orb Slugger Lance. *Spikes: Maga-Orochi has spikes on its body which can weaken foes by impaling them with said spikes. image Maga-Thunderclap.jpeg|Maga Thunderclap Electrocution orochiimage.jpeg|Electrocution image durability.jpeg|Durability image self-healing.jpeg|Self-Healing Orchi strengthimage.jpeg|Strength Orochi spikesimage.jpeg|Spikes - Tano= Maga-Tano Orochi Stats *Height: 77 m *Weight: 88,000 t *Origin: From beneath the Earth's crust Powers and Weapons * : An improved variant of Maga-Orochi's main attack, can be launched either from its mouth or eyes. * : Maga-Zetton's power, launching energy ball from its mouth. * : Maga-Basser's power, Tano Orochi can unleash cyclone from its mouth. * : Maga-Grand King's power, it was shown as a beam that can penetrate almost anything, leaving behind holes upon impact. * : Maga-Jappa's ability, po * : Maga-Pandon's power, aimlessly launching fireballs from its mouth. *Tentacles: Maga-Tano Orochi can unleashes numerous tentacles, similar to Maga-Tanothor's tentacle. *Consumption: True to being the legendary planet-eater, Maga-Tano Orochi can consume almost anything in its path. *Energy Absorb: Maga-Tano Orochi can absorb any beam attacks, even the strongest one, such as Orb's Orb Supreme Calibur. *Electrocution:Maga-Tano Orochi can electrocute his foes. IMG 4214.jpeg|Maga-Tano Thunderclap IMG 4219.jpeg|Maga Flash IMG 4217.jpeg|Tentacles Maga-Tano Thunderclap .jpeg|Maga-Tano Thunderclap }} Trivia *Maga-Orochi's Maga Thunderclap ability uses the same sound effect as Zaigorg's Red Lightning Ray. Interestingly, both attacks are quite similar. *The Orbcalibur being found within Maga-Orochi's tail references the , one of the three , alongside the Yata no Kagami and the Yasakani no Magatama. Kusanagi was originally found within one the Yamata no Orochi's severed tails after it was slain by the storm god Susanoo, after said tail mysteriously shatters his previous sword. *Maga Tano Orochi's name is derived from . Merchandise Maga-Orochi along with its other form, Maga Tano Orochi, will be released as figures in the DX line. Maga Orochi will be released in mid September, while Maga Tano Orochi will be released early November. Both stand at 200mm, or 7.8 inches tall. Maga-Orochi.jpeg|Maga Orochi DX figure along with card Maga-Orochi comparison.jpg|Maga Orochi figure with other Ultraman Orb DX figures Maga Tano Orochi.jpg|Maga Tano Orochi and card (prototype) Maga Tano FIgure Card.png Ultra Monster DX Maga-Tano Orochi.jpg Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:King Demon Beasts Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Pages under construction Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Final Kaiju